Odor control additives have been conventionally incorporated into substrates for a variety of reasons. For instance, absorbent articles may contain odor control additives to absorb compounds that result in the production of malodors contained in absorbed fluids or their degradation products. Examples of these compounds include fatty acids, ammonia, amines, sulfur-containing compounds, ketones and aldehydes. Various types of odor control additives have been employed for this purpose. For instance, activated carbon has been used to reduce a broad spectrum of odors. In spite of its excellent properties as an adsorbent, the use of activated carbon in disposable absorbent articles has been limited by its black color. That is, many consumers associate the traditionally black color of activated carbon with a dirty or grimy material.
As such, a need currently exists for odor control substrates that are capable of achieving reducing odor, and yet also aesthetically pleasing to a consumer.